Question existentielle
by ticoeur
Summary: Voilà c'que ça donne quand une auteuse publie sa dernière fic et que ses lecteurs lui laissent des reviews qui la prennent aux tripes... Un p'tit dernier slash McShep, histoire de finir en beauté. Le second chapitre est une note de merci's
1. Chapter 1

Cette "histoire" complètement déjantée m'a pris la tête après avoir lu certaines reviews sur ma dernière fic "Quand l'amour s'emmêle".  
>Je sais que j'avais dit que j'abandonnais l'écriture mais franchement, vos commentaires m'ont foutu les boules et voilà c'que mon cerveau a pondu après ça. Mais rassurez-vous et ne vous en voulez pas ! Quand je dis que vos commentaires m'ont foutu les boules, c'est pas dans le mauvais sens !<br>Mais j'avais l'impression de vous abandonner lâchement et c'est pas cool...

Alors voilà un truc un peu (beaucoup) spécial. Je ne sais pas si vous allez comprendre quelque chose, mais c'est comme ça que l'idée a germé dans ma tête donc c'est comme ça qu'elle a été écrite et quelle restera.  
>Cette histoire a été commencée le 15 octobre 2014 et finie le 19 octobre 2014. Mais si j'ai tardé à vous en faire profiter (ego surdimensionné, bonjour le retour^^), c'est parce que je n'étais pas du tout sûre de moi...<p>

Maintenant, place à la présentation et tout le tralala qui va avec.

**Son titre ?** Question existentielle. (pour une fois, ça ne sera pas un titre de film !)

**Son genre ?** Slash McShep.

**Son rating ?** M.

**Son résumé ?** Alors là, je sais pas...

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf elle...

Voilà, ça c'est fait, maintenant, je vous laisse apprécier (ou pas^^) ça...

Bonne lecture ! (on peut rêver...)

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

**Question existentielle**

** chapitre 1 et ce sera le seul !**

_Cité d'Atlantis, salle de réunion, le 15 Octobre 2014._

-... Fit Woolsey.

-... Lui répondit Teyla.

-"" Rajouta Ronon.

-Nan mais je rêve ou quoi ? S'exclama alors Rodney.

-Non... Murmura John.

-Et ça vous fait rien ? Insista le scientifique.

-Bah si...

Rodney Meredith McKay se leva alors, faisant rouler son fauteuil à roulettes (bizarrement, une chaise à roulettes a des roulettes... bref...) loin derrière lui et croisa les bras en relevant le menton.

-Et bien moi... Commença-t-il, aussitôt arrêté par le bruit de métal que fit le fauteuil en butant contre le mur, je vais...

-Bravo Rodney ! Jusqu'à présent, vous n'étiez jamais arrivé à le faire rouler aussi loin ! Coupa John en frappant dans ses mains.

-C'est vrai ça, bravo Rodney, vous avez battu votre record ! Renchérit aussitôt Teyla.

-Ouais mon pote, vous êtes en forme ! Grogna le Satédien en ayant tout de même un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais...

-Dr. McKay, je vous félicite ! Je n'oublierais pas d'en informer le SGC dès que j'enverrais mon prochain rapport ! Rajouta Woolsey en souriant.

-Ah oui ? Quand ça ? Quand elle aura décidé de reprendre ses histoires ? Ricana Rodney.

Un grand soupir se fit entendre et toutes les personnes présentes baissèrent la tête. Le dirigeant n'avait pas pensé à ça et en voyant la réaction qu'avait l'équipe du colonel Sheppard, son sourire disparut très vite et il se traita mentalement d'idiot.

-Désolé...

-Ce n'est rien, vous ne faites qu'énoncer une vérité, rien de plus...

-Oui mais en tant que responsable de cette expédition, j'aurais dû avoir plus de discernement et réfléchir avant de parler...

-Cette expédition n'en a plus pour longtemps de toute façon. Sauf si elle... Marmonna John.

-Et bien on n'a qu'à lui forcer la main ! Après tout, c'est grâce à nous qu'elle s'est fait connaitre alors pourquoi elle nous fait ça ? S'énerva McKay.

-Ça va pas être simple...

-Personne n'a jamais dit le contraire mais Rodney a raison ! Il ne faut pas nous laisser abattre ! J'ai envie de voir grandir mon fils et de vivre une belle vie avec Kannan !

-Et moi aussi j'ai envie de vivre ma vie... Murmura John en lançant un regard en coin à Rodney.

-Bien ! Si tout le monde est d'accord, il ne nous reste plus qu'à lui faire entendre raison ! Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vais y penser sérieusement. Sur ce, la réunion est terminé !

-De toute façon, y'a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire alors... Ronchonna Ronon.

La salle se vida lentement de ses occupants et les grandes portes automatiques se fermèrent d'elle-même après que Woolsey soit sorti.

Le dirigeant poussa un soupir et traversa la passerelle en direction de son bureau en traînant un peu les pieds. Ce n'était pas une habitude de sa part et ça étonna Chuck, le technicien préposé de la porte qui vit ça comme étant le glas qui sonnait durement à ses oreilles.

-Hein ? Je pense des trucs comme ça, moi ? S'étonna l'homme en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Secouant la tête, le dénommé Chuck se redressa et regarda de plus près les consoles et autres boutons qui se trouvaient devant lui.

-Même si j'ai jamais eu de grands rôles dans ses histoires, ça va me manquer tout ça... Soupira-t-il.

oOoOo

_Dans les quartiers privés d'un certain militaire..._

Tournant comme un lion dans sa cage, Rodney faisait les cent pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Se lamenta-t-il.

-J'essaye de réfléchir à une possible solution...

-Ouh la ! Pense pas trop, c'est pas ton truc !

-Dis donc, jusqu'à présent, c'est grâce à moi que tu vis des choses passionnantes alors à ta place, je ferais attention à c'que j'dis ! Rétorqua John en se plaçant devant le scientifique.

-Comment ça grâce à toi ? T'es pas un peu présomptueux, là ?

-Ouais, p'tète un peu... Marmonna John.

-N'oublie pas que je t'ai sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois !

-Tu veux que j'te rappelle toutes les fois ou tu t'es mis dans le pétrin et que c'est également grâce à moi que tu es encore en vie maintenant ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, désolé...

-Ça, c'est pas toi ! Tu t'excuses pas d'habitude... tu crois qu'elle essayerait de changer les choses ?

-Euh...

-Nan, oublie c'que j'viens dire... Ricana John.

-J'aime pas cette incertitude, ça m'bouffe !

Le militaire regarda Rodney et brusquement, il le rapprocha de lui.

-Je vais te distraire... Lui dit-il d'un air coquin.

-Si tu crois qu'ça va m'faire penser à autre chose... Ironisa le scientifique.

-J'ai de bons arguments... Ronronna John dans le cou de Rodney.

-Ah oui... ?

-Mumm...

oOoOo

-Je me demande ce qu'on deviendra si jamais elle décide de vraiment tout arrêter... Se lamenta Teyla en marchant vers ses quartiers.

-Y'en a pas d'autres ? Lui demanda Ronon.

L'Athosienne sursauta et leva la tête.

-Oh ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

-Excusez-moi...

-C'est pas grave, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées... d'autre quoi ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

-Des gens comme elle, je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'appelle...

-A vrai dire, moi non plus... et pour répondre à votre question, je pense que si, il doit y'en avoir pas mal mais j'avais l'habitude avec elle, même si je ne savais pas toujours dans quoi elle allait nous embarquer...

-C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt bizarre dans sa tête ! S'exclama Ronon.

-Mais ça vous a servi, n'est-ce pas ? Avec Amélia par exemple...

-Oui... d'ailleurs... c'est bizarre mais j'ai la sensation que...

Teyla leva la tête et plissa les yeux.

-J'ai moi aussi une drôle de sensation, comme si...

-Comme si on devait arrêter de parler et laisser le champ libre à autre chose...

-C'est ce que je ressens aussi. Et bien dans ce cas, je vais aller voir mon fils !

-Et moi je vais voir...

-Amélia ?

-Grumph...

-Bonne soirée Ronon ! S'esclaffa Teyla en regardant son ami s'éloigner à grands pas.

La jeune femme fit deux pas puis s'arrêta devant une porte, passa la main devant des cristaux et s'engouffra dans la pièce dès que le battant s'escamota dans le mur.

-Bonsoir... Lui murmura une voix suave à l'oreille.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'Athosienne se tourna et leva la tête, regardant avec amour l'homme qu'elle aimait tant.

-Ta réunion s'est bien passée ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Pas vraiment...

-Oh... alors vous ne savez pas ce que l'avenir vous réserve alors ?

-Non... Soupira Teyla en se lovant entre les bras accueillant.

-Et si on allait se coucher ?

-Je voudrais voir Torren avant.

-Il dort

-Déjà ?

-Oui... mais si je m'occupais de toi ? Murmura son compagnon en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Tu crois qu'elle va nous laisser aller jusqu'au bout ? Ça serait bien la première fois !

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

-J'aurais franchement bien voulu mais je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce qu'elle va faire... Soupira pourtant Teyla.

Et vu la tête que fit Kannan, il pensait la même chose.

-Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour être enceinte alors que j'y ai jamais eu droit...

-Et moi donc ! Si j'me rappelle bien, ça doit seulement faire la deuxième fois qu'elle parle de moi !

-Bon, bah on va s'coucher alors ?

-Ouais, y'a plus qu'ça à faire... Ronchonna son homme qui commençait à en avoir un peu marre.

-C'était pourtant bien partit... Se plaignit Teyla.

-Mais comme d'hab', elle va se concentrer sur Sheppard et McKay et nous, ceinture !

Le couple s'éloigna et passa derrière un paravent afin de se préparer pour la nuit.

-On peut même pas claquer la porte pour lui montrer qu'on est frustré en plus ! Rahhh !

-Kannan... allez, on va au lit, ça servira à rien de râler, elle n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête alors...

oOoOo

-Oh... oui, là c'est bon... Balbutiait Rodney en passant et repassant ses doigts dans la tignasse indisciplinée de son amant.

Nu, à genoux sur le sol, John l'honorait de sa bouche. C'était un acte particulièrement intime mais le militaire adorait l'entendre gémir.

Rodney aimait cette caresse et elle faisait partie de celle dont il n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de goûter alors il en profitait un maximum. Et en amour, John donnait sans compter...

Tout en ayant les yeux fermés, Rodney sentait la bouche de John glisser sur son membre luisant de salive et être à nouveau plongé dans la chaude humidité jusqu'à presque buter au fond de la gorge accueillante.

Pourquoi n'ouvrait-il pas les yeux afin de voir ce que lui faisait subir son amant, plutôt que de se l'imaginer ?

Il l'avait fait une fois et il l'avait vite regretté...

Ce jour là, à peine avait-il baissé la tête et vu les yeux verts de son homme alors que la bouche s'éloignait en formant un "O" bien serré tout autour de lui, qu'il avait senti qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Le petit "slurp" bien salace qu'avait fait les lèvres de John juste avant qu'elles ne glissent à nouveau jusqu'à la base de son sexe avait été fatal.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir John qu'un orgasme fulgurant l'avait saisi et son plaisir avait envahi la bouche de son amant qui s'était contenté de déglutir et de faire quelques vas et vient supplémentaires avant de se relever. Il avait été mortifié de s'être laissé aller si rapidement et depuis, c'était une chose qu'il ne faisait plus. Même si l'envie était parfois plus que forte...

Mais John avait des trésors d'imagination et il parvenait toujours à ses fins. Ce qui se traduisait souvent par un militaire réjoui et un scientifique sur les rotules.

Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. John était en forme et Rodney subissait l'assaut de la bouche et de la langue avec un plaisir que ses gémissements ne pouvaient réfuter...

oOoOo

Les mains bien occupées à pétrir leurs fesses respectives, John avançait et reculait sa tête en veillant à ne surtout pas laisser traîner ses dents sur la peau somme toute assez fragile du membre de son amant. La fellation était un acte qui l'avait un peu rebuté au début de sa relation avec Rodney, mais à présent, il mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Même la fois ou le scientifique n'avait pas pu se retenir ne l'avait pas embêté tant que ça.

Si le goût n'était pas ce qu'il appréciait le plus, sentir les tremblements dans les jambes et entendre Rodney gémir en jouissant était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus aphrodisiaque à ses oreilles. Et si la situation n'était pourtant pas propice à ce genre d'activité, il était maintenant trop excité pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin...

oOoOo

Ohhh que c'était bon !  
>John et lui, nus, dans une chambre entrain de se donner du plaisir était tout ce que Rodney avait besoin pour éviter de penser à ça.<p>

Et merde... justement, il ne voulait pas penser à ça...

Du coup, il se mit à gémir de dépit.

-Ça va pas ? Lui demanda le militaire, inquiet.

-Si mais je repensais à la situation qui...

-Attend... t'es entrain d'me dire que tu penses à elle alors que je te suce ? Le coupa John en se relevant, un peu fâché.

-Non ! Oui... enfin...

-Décide toi ! C'est oui ou c'est non ! Mais j'te préviens, si c'est oui, tu peux t'rhabiller !

-Non ! S'écria alors Rodney en posant ses mains sur le torse de John, je me rhabillerais pas et toi non plus...

-Fais-toi pardonner... Rétorqua son amant en croisant les bras.

-Comment ?

-Cherche...

Rodney croisa les bras et posa son index sur sa bouche, tapotant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure tout en levant les yeux au plafond, donnant l'impression d'être en intense réflexion, alors qu'en fait, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire...

oOoOo

John regardait le scientifique et le trouva particulièrement aguichant. Totalement nu, le sexe dressé, ce qui lui prouva qu'il avait lui aussi des idées derrière la tête, il allait lui dire d'arrêter de faire semblant quand il le vit hocher la tête doucement plusieurs fois de suite avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Oui... je vais faire ça et j'espère que tu vas tenir la cadence...

Et là, John vit Rodney se tourner et se pencher jusqu'à avoir les coudes sur le matelas. Puis le scientifique écarta indécemment les jambes et, tout en se tenant tant bien que mal sur son bras gauche, il caressa sa cuisse droite langoureusement de haut en bas.

La bouche sèche et le cœur battant la chamade, John ferma les yeux et serra les poings fortement, essayant de se retenir de se jeter sur son amant afin de lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour ne pas risquer de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis tout en marchant vers lui, Rodney changea de position et là, le cœur du militaire fit une embardée...

Décidant sans doute que se tenir sur un bras n'était pas pratique, le scientifique avait posé son front sur le matelas et maintenant, il écartait ses fesses à l'aide de ses deux mains, exposant sans pudeur la petite entrée plissée et palpitante...

John n'en pouvait plus et décida qu'il s'était suffisamment retenu et en respirant plutôt rapidement, il se colla au corps pâle de son homme.

-Ça te va comme ça ? Murmura Rodney langoureusement.

L'espèce de borborygme que produisit John en réponse à cette question ne fut absolument pas compréhensible et fit sourire McKay qui prit quand même ça pour un "oui"...

oOoOo

Rodney le savait. John était quelqu'un de sensible pour un militaire et depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, jamais il n'avait eu à se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. En amour comme lors des missions qu'ils effectuaient...

Et si lui se savait égoïste, en revanche, dès qu'il s'agissait d'amour, il était tout disposé à donner autant qu'à prendre. Même si à vrai dire, il préférait se faire prendre...

Après avoir goûté au plaisir de sentir coulisser une barre de chair dure et chaude en lui, de se sentir submergé par un orgasme à chaque fois si intense qu'il en ressortait lessivé, Rodney avait abandonné l'idée d'une quelconque domination. Après tout, en matière de science et technique, il était très largement au-dessus de tout le monde alors dans l'intimité, il pouvait bien se laisser faire.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passa une fois de plus. Il sentit le doigt de John se poser délicatement sur son anus et tourner autour avant de pousser un petit peu. Ce manège se répéta pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne craque.

-Putain mais vas-y ! Lâcha-t-il vulgairement.

Deux mains s'accrochèrent à ses hanches et il sentit le membre ferme se frayer un chemin entre ses fesses. John ne l'avait pas préparé mais ça faisait maintenant plus de quatre ans qu'ils avaient eu leur première fois et le scientifique n'avait plus autant besoin de ce genre d'attention. Même s'il adorait particulièrement les préliminaires...

L'urgence de la situation l'avait tellement excité qu'il n'avait pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps, mais il était tendu et il avait malgré tout un peu peur d'avoir mal...

oOoOo

John sentit la crispation de son amant et s'efforça de se glisser doucement entre les chairs serrées, afin de ne pas le blesser. Pourtant, la position terriblement aguichante qu'il avait pris ne l'aidait pas du tout à se retenir de le prendre sauvagement.

-OoohOhhh... oui...

Le murmure de Rodney le rassura et il continua sa lente progression jusqu'à être entièrement entré.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il quand même.

-Ça ira mieux quand tu te seras décidé à bouger ! Râla Rodney.

-Alors accroche toi, j'y vais...

Et McKay s'accrocha comme il put au drap qu'il martyrisa alors que John se retirait doucement avant de replonger d'un coup jusqu'à la garde.

Il recommença ce traitement plusieurs fois, entrant et sortant d'entre les fesses blanches et lisses et se regarda faire.

En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais baissé les yeux, sachant pertinemment que quand il le faisait, il ne tenait pas longtemps mais là, de toute manière il était trop excité pour que ça dure. Alors il profita du spectacle résolument érotique de voir son sexe coulisser et être enserrer si parfaitement. Rodney et lui étaient fait pour être ensemble, ils étaient fait pour faire l'amour ensemble, ils se complétaient.

-Ohoohh... j'vais... j'vais...

Les quelques mots hachés qu'il venait d'entendre et les muscles qu'il sentait se serrer par à coup autour de son sexe étaient les signes annonciateurs de la jouissance de son partenaire. Et il était heureux de savoir qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le suivre...

-Touche toi... Ordonna-t-il presque à Rodney.

Si le scientifique eut un petit sursaut d'étonnement, il passa très vite. C'était tellement rare que John le laisse se masturber quand il le sodomisait qu'il n'attendit pas et se saisit de son propre membre qu'il pompa plutôt vigoureusement.

-Vas... doucement... Balbutia John qui se sentait partir trop vite à son goût.

-J'peux... paaaaaaaaas... Couina Rodney en se libérant entre ses doigts.

Entendre Rodney gémir et haleter achevèrent John qui poussa une ultime fois avant d'envahir le derrière de son homme avec son plaisir...

oOoOo

Allongés sur le lit de John, Rodney fixait le plafond.

-C'est quand même dommage...

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? S'inquiéta John en le regardant.

-Si ! C'est pas ça, c'est que...

-Ne m'dit pas que tu penses encore à ça ! S'énerva le militaire.

-Si... mais c'est à cause de toi !

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-J'aime trop quand elle nous met ensemble, j'aime trop les histoires qu'elle nous fait vivre et j'avoue que ça m'fait chier d'arrêter...

-Oui, moi aussi ça va me faire bizarre... Souffla John.

-Et si on lui forçait la main ?

-Et tu fais ça comment ?

-J'en sais rien moi ! Il faudrait peut-être la caresser dans le sens du poil...

-Moi, c'est toi que je préfère caresser... Ronronna le militaire en mettant sa phrase en pratique.

-Moi aussi j'aime ça, mais là, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, c'est elle !

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant silencieux, réfléchissant à une possibilité de lui forcer la main.

-Moi j'pense qu'il faut lui laisser un peu de temps et elle reviendra peut-être sur sa décision...

-Peut-être... en tout cas, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose de plus...

Un énorme bâillement se fit alors entendre.

-On va dormir, il parait que la nuit porte conseil... Dit-alors John en voyant son amant fermer les yeux de fatigue.

-Mmm... mouais...

Calé l'un contre l'autre les deux hommes ne mirent pas longtemps avant de s'endormir...

oOoOo

Dans son bureau, Woolsey réfléchissait. Tout comme Chuck, il n'avait jamais eu de rôle bien précis et déterminant, il n'avait jamais fait que quelques apparitions plus ou moins intéressantes, mais même s'il ne se sentait pas vraiment indispensable, il aimait ça.

Il leva la tête et regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'avait vécu qu'un an dans ce bureau mais il aimait diriger cette expédition, il n'aimait pas aller sur le terrain mais il aimait vivre par procuration les aventures parfois rocambolesques ou parfois dangereuses que les différentes équipes lui rapportaient quand elles revenaient.

-Non, je ne veux pas que vous arrêtiez ! Alors où que vous soyez, réfléchissez bien au mal que vous nous faites en nous abandonnant au fond de votre PC ! S'exclama-t-il en levant un doigt rageur droit devant lui.

oOoOo

Peut-être que la "menace" marcherait ?

Après tout, dans le monde de la fiction, rien n'est impossible...

oOoOo

Fin...

oOoOo

Voilà. C'était ma dernière (?) histoire et j'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop déçue...

De toute façon, je verrais bien si quelqu'un l'a lu !

... ou pas...

Allez, sans rancune ! lol !

Bizz et bonne soirée à tous et à toutes et surtout, j'espère que vous avez bien profité de ce loooong week-end de 4 jours !

Ticœur.

_Et merci de m'avoir lu, je vous aime tous..._


	2. note de merci's

Comme je le fais à chaque fois, je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'envoient des reviews. Mais certains ne sont pas enregistrés alors ce chapitre servira uniquement à ça ! Donc, voilà les merci's :

Merci **Gram** : Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire, surtout quand c'est vrai ! lol ! (et oui, mon méga-giga-super-hyper égo est toujours là^^). Quant à savoir si l'envie d'écrire me reprendra, seul le temps pourra le dire...  
>Mais en attendant ce (peut-être improbable) jour, je te dis un grand merci à toi d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage sur mon histoire ! Bizz et bonne soirée !<p> 


End file.
